


Why

by boomersoonerash



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crushes, Gen, Love, Love Poems, Pining, Poetry, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 12:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13167066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/boomersoonerash
Summary: Why can't I tell you how I feel?Why can't I just do what my heart wants?





	Why

Why can't I tell you how I feel?  
Why can't I just do what my heart wants?  
In the end it's because of the war in my head.  
The war telling me you're just being friendly and my hopeless heart reads too much into things.  
The war that tells me if I say anything it will complicate things  
I can't have that sweet darling  
You make my world too bright to want to lose  
So that is the why of it all


End file.
